


Tonight Looks Good on You

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tonight Looks Good on You

John watched as you stood in your favorite sundress, barefeet resting on the soft carpet of your shared bedroom. You looked over at him and blushed. “This?” You did a small turn for him. “Or jeans?” He was taking you out for your three year wedding anniversary while the boys watched your six month old daughter. You were still worried about the little pooch on your lower stomach, which he couldn’t see why.

He got up and smiled, enjoying the way the light of the sunset hit your hair, which was left down. “You look damn good either way, sweetheart.” He smiled before standing behind you. You giggled when he kissed your shoulder, his scruff tickling you. “How about the dress for tonight? I know how much you miss getting all dolled up.” John kissed your cheek and patted your backside with a chuckle before walking away.

The doorbell had rang, letting you know that Sam and Dean were there. They fought over who would get to watch her, and this was the solution. They both adored their baby sister to bits, and you had no arguments.

_You ain’t got a dress that I don’t like_  
You ain’t got a pair of jeans that don’t fit you just right  
There’s not a minute in the day  
That you don’t knock me out, you don’t blow me away  
But, girl, now that the sun’s gone down (whoa-oh-oh)  
Looking at you right here and now, baby

* * *

You were on the dock of a dinner cruise, a slight breeze moving your hair. His brown eyes barely left you as you sipped your wine. “God _damn_.” He grinned.

“What?” You asked, setting your glass down.

“Tonight looks good on you.” He reached over, taking your left hand in his right, his thumb brushing your wedding band. “Way the moonlight hits your Y/E/C eyes, the way it bounces off your hair…” John said quietly.

_Somethin’ ‘bout that southern sky_  
Sittin’ back behind that moon  
It goes perfect with your eyes  
Girl tonight looks good on you  
Somethin’ ‘bout the way you’re smiling  
Makin’ them stars fall right on cue  
I just gotta tell you baby  
Tonight looks good on you

* * *

His arm was around your waist, his left hand gently hold your right as you swayed together. There was no music, only him humming your wedding song. Smiling up at him, you thought he was the most beautiful man you’d ever laid eyes on. John had led you to the Impala after you left the ship, and drove you to the lake that he’d proposed at. Your feet enjoyed the touch of the cool grass against your skin, the wind having picked up.

John kissed you lovingly, smiling when he tasted your wine from dinner. He made you laugh when he lifted you up, swinging you around once. Your laughter was music to his ears. His face lit up at the sound, his heart falling more in love with you- his wife, his best friend, and the mother of his daughter. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

_I can taste the midnight on your lip_  
Makes me just wanna lean in for another kiss  
Wind blowing your hair around  
Girl, it makes me want to lay you down  
You’ve been beautiful a million times  
But I’ve never seen you look like this, no

Your head was on his chest, his fingers gently moving up and down your arm as you listened to his heartbeat. Your eyes were closed, enjoying the simplicity of the moment. The softness of the blanket beneath the two of you, the heat of his skin against yours, and the slight chill from the wind was the perfect combination for you.

Shifting so that you were on your stomach, you smiled up at him. “What?” He chuckled when his eyes opened and looked down at you with a glint of amusement.

“Just admiring the view, that’s all.” You bit your lip at him.

He laughed. “A naked old man. That’s a sight, huh?”

You shoved him playfully. “You’re not old.” You kissed his arm.

John rolled to his side and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. “I need to bring you out more often.” He told you. “You look good all the time, but fuck does the moonlight make you glow.”

_Somethin’ 'bout that southern sky_  
Sittin’ back behind that moon  
It goes perfect with your eyes  
Girl tonight looks good on you  
Somethin’ 'bout the way you’re smiling  
Makin’ them stars fall right on cue  
I just gotta tell you baby  
Tonight looks good on you

Zipping up your dress, he took his time, not wanting to cover your skin just yet. You held your hair off to the side, your head tilted slightly. A soft sigh escaped your lips as he kissed your neck. “Tonight looks good on you.” He breathed, a blush rising over your cheeks.

You turned, pulling him into a soft kiss. “Let’s get home and cuddle our daughter.” You loved how his face lit up hearing that. “Now that looks good on you.” You grinned, lacing your fingers with his. Your heels were held in your other hand, letting your feet enjoy the freedom.

_Looks so good on your skin_  
I don’t ever, no, I never,  
I don’t ever, ever want to end, baby

After you got home, you went straight upstairs to change. The fabric of your dress pooled at your feet just as John walked in. Reaching behind you, you unhooked your bra. As he gently shut the door, he started removing his own clothes, both of you eager to simply lounge on the couch.

You pulled on one of his USMC shirts and a pair of sleep shorts before your eyes looked over him. He wasn’t as fit as men your age, looks wise, but he was perfect to you. He still held the muscle tone from over the years, but now he had the perfect amount of softness to him. He made you feel safe and comforted at the same time.

_Somethin’ 'bout that southern sky_  
Sittin’ back behind that moon  
It goes perfect with your eyes  
Girl tonight looks good on you  
Somethin’ 'bout the way you’re smiling  
Makin’ them stars fall right on cue  
I just gotta tell you baby  
Tonight looks good on you

Laying on the couch, the lights were out. Your head was on his lap, your arm over his leg. Chuckling lightly, he covered you up with a blanket, content watching how the lights from the tv played over your face.

_Tonight looks good on you  
I just gotta tell you, baby_

_You look good at the party_  
Good at the bar  
Somethin’ 'bout underneath these stars

_You look good at the house_  
Good in the car  
You’re lookin’ so good anywhere you are

_Tonight, tonight looks good on you_  
Tonight looks good on you  
I just gotta tell you, baby, yeah


End file.
